


Message Conveyed

by LittleTortillaDaddy



Series: Here in My Heart [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/F, Hobbit Courting, Kissing, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTortillaDaddy/pseuds/LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Dís gathers her flowers to convey her message to Bilbo.





	Message Conveyed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

Hamfast whistles and hums through her sniffles in the beginning of their gardening lessons. The boys will be gone for only a night. Lobelia has everything she needs and even packs them extra. Only a night, but she still sniffles.

“These weeds are stubborn; we’ll need to pull together,” he warns, nodding at an overgrown patch, “Is this their first time away?” 

“Following their birth, I allowed healers to take them away for examination, but my husband or brother went with them. I knew everyone that watched over them for their safety.” 

“The first time is hardest. Lobelia will care for the boys, but not as you do. Otho will not care for them as Bilbo does.” 

Fíli has yet to ache for the mountain. Will he ache for her? Will he ache for Bilbo?

“I put my bead into his hair this morning. Bilbo allowed him to take one of her aprons.”

Hamfast nods, brow puckering as the weeds finally give. “There might be tears come bedtime, but it's normal with the first time away. For now, let's focus on clearing the garden.”  


-

By afternoon, her fingers are sore and sweat continues its steady trickle down her face. Still, she feels a deep satisfaction looking over the piles of weeds.  


Hamfast looks over the now clean garden.

“Hobbits use flowers as a means of communication and courting. Each flower has a meaning, though their message can be changed with color or other flowers in the bouquet. I must ask in order to help, what type of message do you wish to convey to Bilbo?” 

Thankfulness for her endless generosity and patience she demonstrates towards the boys. Hopefulness for their new beginning together. 

“Is there a flower which symbolizes happiness for a new beginning?” 

“Daffodils are known for their symbolism of new beginnings. Purple lilacs represent the beginning of love,” he clears his throat, “Should you be ready to give her those flowers.” 

“I am ready to give her those.” 

“Come, I'll show you the flowers. I do not mind if you pick them as long as you continue contributing to the garden.” 

He pats her shoulder, smiling broadly. “Do you know how to arrange them?”  


-

Bilbo returns from Lobelia’s sniffling, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. 

“Fíli barely hugged me as I left. My feelings were quite hurt.”

Bilbo stops short of the dining room. Dís has grass stains across her clothing and hands. Her fingers are still sore, but the bouquet is put together. Bilbo swallows, a flush creeping up her neck as she stares at the flowers. 

“Do you understand their meanings?” The flush deepens to a red. Dís nods; stomach bubbling as she watches her chest heave with an audible breath, “I wish I had Jonquil – your affections are returned.” 

Bilbo crosses into the dining room, cupping her cheeks, marveling over the downy softness of her beard. “Am I breaking some unspoken dwarf rule?” 

Dís eyes her cheeks: bare save for a few freckles; no peach fuzz or stubble. Her leaf shaped ears peek from beneath her curls. How many unspoken hobbit rules would she break by touching her cheeks, her ears? 

“How many unspoken rules have I broken?” She drags her finger along the underside of her ear. 

Bilbo huffs, digging her nails into her cheeks as she leans in to kiss her. The scratch is sharp, insistent as she continues rubbing her ears. Her mouth goes slack, knees quaking as she pulls away. 

“Should I stop?” Dís pulls her hands away before she can respond, “Do you need a moment?” 

“I need more than a moment,” she gasps, chuckling uncertainly, “My goodness, I should sit down.” 

“Would you be overwhelmed did I ask you to join me for a bath?” 

“Allow me to gather my thoughts first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love comments. 
> 
> Also, 
> 
> I am extremely proud with the progress I've been making with this work. We will likely be making a time skip in the next part.


End file.
